The field of the invention relates generally to electric motors, and more specifically, to methods and systems for inductive energy management.
Typical electric motor systems include a motor controller and an electric motor. The motor controller receives power from an alternating current (AC) power supply, and applies it to a rectifier and to filter capacitors to generate a smoothed direct current (DC) voltage. The motor controller then supplies the DC voltage to the electric motor through an inverter, which uses the power to drive a load.
Filter capacitors typically used in motor controllers include electrolytic capacitors with high capacitances (about 1000 μF). The high capacitances cause the capacitors of the motor controller to be bulky and expensive. These filter capacitors necessitate a larger motor controller and may reduce the lifespan of the motor controller.